The Coming of the King
by dara isethia
Summary: Sequel to the Fellowship of the Gems. As the War of the Anachron continues to engulf Middle Earth, the time approaches for the Elven King to be born.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is the sequel to my other story the Fellowship of the Gems. Like that one is it based on a roleplaying game I was invovlved with several years ago. I am posting this part as a separate story, since that is the way I divided up the novelization when I first started it.

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize from Lord of the Rings were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters Vlad, Morrolan, Loiosh, and Rocza are from the Dragaera books by Steven Brust. Heralds and Companions are from the Valdemar books by Mercedes Lackey. The other characters were all created by the people involved in the game.

**The Coming of the King**

**Chapter One**

**The Fellowship**

This was the last straw. Grool was going to snap. He ripped the old Man's skin off of himself and went to get the Palantir. He walked back to Fellowship and grabbed a rope. He threw down every weapon he owned, the Palantir, and his amulet, and bound his hands and feet. He told them that he would come as either their guide or their prisoner, and he would tell them all he knew about Mordor including the outlay of the Barad-dur. He would also let them use the Palantir. He had definitely gone insane.

"Grool, you could not be that lucky." Syntoc picked up the Palantir and weapons. "Grool, I am taking these. We will not accept you as prisoner or guide. Now, you must always wander aimlessly throughout Middle Earth. Goodbye, Grool."

Syntoc turned away and spoke to Draco. "Which way do you suppose we should take into Mordor, my pupil." Before Draco could answer, another party arrived. Syntoc turned around just in time to see them. "Gandalf, old fool, what are you doing here?" A look of relief spread across his face.

"I bring back all the members of the old White Council. Forty-seven, all wish to join your party. Remember the phrase, 'Strong we stand, united.'"

"Thank you ever so much, Gandalf, but I believe you should resume your place and take over the party." Syntoc began to remove the amulet and hand it back to Gandalf.

"No . . . no, Syntoc. You have earned that position. I will not take it from you."

Syntoc turned to the Fellowship. "Rejoice! The Council of the Wise stands reunited!"

Draco stammered a reply to Syntoc, awed by the presence of the entire Council. The armed forces had gone, heading for the border, and the land seemed strangely empty now. "I had hoped to find another way to enter rather than Cirith Ungol," Draco said at length. "We cannot enter at the Morannon, either. Vanya made a good point, if the forces of Mordor are distracted by the battle, we may be able to slip in unawares. I don't know what defenses he may have set on Cirith Ungol, either. I could fly us in, in Dragon-form, but I daresay that might attract a bit of attention. It seems to be the only answer, I can at least defend us in that way." He smiled sheepishly, glad Marigold's mother had gone. He wasn't ready to tell her about the other half of himself yet, it was enough breaking it to her that he was in love with her daughter, and trying to convince her that he was sound after all she had been through during her internment in the Orc-camp.

Though they were surrounded by Wizards now, one of them might know another way in. Kazushe flashed through his mind. Draco silently asked the Mage of Silence for his presence, and his strength.

A shooting star burned across the sky, which was still half-lit from the day. Draco smiled. Kazushe had heard him once again.

Ierik put a hand on Draco's shoulder from behind.

He whispered so only Draco could hear, "Kazushe wishes to help, Draco, and he sends you his hope. However, until the testing is complete, he shall not appear to you or help. Remember this and keep your mind concentrated."

His hand tightened on Draco's shoulder for a second, but when the warrior had turned around, the Mage had disappeared.

After Eldarion had left, Sil had walked over to where Draco and the Wizards were holding council. She listened for a while, then turned to Draco. "There is a way to Mordor for those who wish to go unseen."

Draco jumped up and said, "Tell me."

"The Dark Lord has many ears and if he hears the way he will send much of his forces to find it. But I will tell you this much, Morgoth made it himself in case his stronghold was taken and even the Lidless Eye cannot see it. There are many entrances in Mordor, but when he used it, he sealed them all from the inside and only one out, which I hid when I last left it." She paused and suddenly noticed all eyes were on her. "It is the only way that cannot be seen even if it is looked at with all his strength." She stopped and waited for their response, fingering the pendant Eldarion had given her.

This was the news Draco had prayed for. "Please, lead us there." They shouldered their packs, greatly relieved they had evaded their stairs of Cirith Ungol.

"Listen, there is battle in the distance." It sounded like the faint cries of gulls near the near the Sea. Draco and Syntoc shared a look. Syntoc nodded and sent the Council to the location of the battle.

Marigold hurried and followed Draco, her fear dropping away. There was no time to be afraid anymore, although she was quite sure the chance would come again before it was over. They followed Silverberry.

The sounds of the battle could no longer be heard.

Marigold hoped it was over, it was chilling to hear, and her mother was in the middle of it somewhere. If they survived, they would have a story to tell Uncle Pippin to rival his own.

Sil smiled at the Hobbit. "Our only fear is being captured in Barad-dur. But if it comes to that you have no fear, for while he is dealing with me you will have the chance to escape." She sighed, dealing with the Dark Lord was that last thing she wanted to do, but with Eldarion's gift getting the White Gem would be easier. Sil mounted Glam. "Are we ready? It would be wise to get to the chamber before night."

"We're ready," Draco replied. Marigold gripped his hand tightly. He stooped to kiss her, and she hugged him round the neck.

"It'll be all right, Mari. You'll be great, little thief. Come on!" Lunea followed closely at Mari's other side, and Syntoc, Ierik and John were behind. Syntoc had promised to take the Book and write the details of the battle in it if the rest of them did not survive. Syntoc had also enchanted the book so that it would be found by one of their own so that it could be completed.

All they could now was trust their instincts.

"Okay," Sil said and they started off at a fast pace towards the Mountains of Mordor. The ride was long and nothing happened and Sil found her thoughts wandering to Eldarion and wondering how he fared. Soon enough she would know.


	2. Joining Forces

Chapter Two

Joining Forces

The army from Lorien moved swiftly, and much ground was covered. They stopped only to water the horses.

Ayon stole a glance at Legolas and Ayala then. He approached Legolas.

"Brother, there has been much enmity between us. I wish to make my peace with you now. Your son's mother came to me, and we spoke. She dared much, to tell me what she did, and to part from you so that you would be free to be at Ayala's side. I did not know most of what she told me. Let there be no more strife between us. She asked me to give you this letter, for she left Lorien bound for Mirkwood yesterday." Ayon handed Legolas the small roll of parchment. He looked at both of them now.

"I wish you happiness," he said to them, and resumed his place in the ranks.

Larz traveled far and fast, until he overtook the band of Elves and Dwarves near Wetwang.

"Khazad!" he cried. "Hail, son of Gloin! Another comes with a bloodthirsty ax!" He slapped Gimli on the back and joined the march, telling Gimli the tale of his travels to the North, and of the Wanderer.

Gimli pounded Larz on the back after his tale was through. "Strange times, strange times," he muttered, laughing. He introduced Larz to Legolas, Ayala and Ayon.

"Behold!" One of the Elves shouted. "We are joined by our brothers and sisters of Mirkwood!"

The force swelled to great numbers now, and there would be more than enough to deploy all along the border. The archers of Mirkwood were a deadly entity unto themselves. Gimli was damn glad to see them.

There was movement in the trees near the Mirkwood Elves, slow and ponderous at first. Graybough strode toward them first. He recognized one of the warriors, Emer, from the Fellowship of Arwen, and greeted her, and the rest of them, as the armies mingled.

"You may now count the Ents among your forces."

"And the Golden Horde, and the Men of Gondor and Rohan," added Elodin as they drew near. He gazed at the Ent, his eyes dropping to the Elven woman the Ent was speaking to. He grabbed Vanya's arm.

"Look, it is Emer." Emer was dressed in the browns and greens of Mirkwood, clad also in mail and clutching a large bow. These were Elodin's people, though he saw few he knew by sight. He rushed to Emer's side.

"Emer! What are you doing here? Where is Tolar?"

Elodin saw Legolas at the fore of the army that had come from Lorien. Obviously he did not know the mother of his child was here, either.

Emer pulled away from him, looking stung. He hadn't noticed the grip he had on her arm was causing her pain.

"Where is Tolar?" Elodin asked a little more gently, his eyes not showing the panic that was rising within.

"Please," snapped Emer. "I do not want Legolas to know I am here. I did not expect to meet him, though I suppose I should have. Tolar is well, he is with my mother in Mirkwood. She is called Sylvain. I promise you no harm will come to him there. Please, say nothing to Legolas, tell him not you saw me."

Elodin nodded grimly. "The battle is imminent," he said gravely, going on about the additional forces and their chances. Emer was only half listening. She watched sidelong, looking at Legolas and Ayala, standing side by side, talking animatedly to two Dwarves. She moved imperceptibly until she was on the other side of the Ent, Graybough. She would not be seen now. If they looked her way she would only appear another warrior to them anyhow. Once the battle began she would be lost in the crowd. She took the garland from her hair and stowed it in the inner pocket of her tunic, just to be sure.

She gestured to Vanya and Elodin, and told them all that had happened since their departure from Lorien, how Tolar was learning the lute, and runes, and what a quick study he was. She reassured them that her mother would take good care of him, leaving out the truth of her leaving Mirkwood swiftly without asking her mother to care for the boy. They seemed satisfied with her explanation, and stayed at her side a few moments longer.

The tension rose sharply among the army. It was time to move into their positions along the border of the Dark Land.

"Good luck," Elodin said to her, compassion in his eyes.

"You too." She took up her bow and they marched out.

Silverstar looked at the warriors from Mirkwood. His eyes fell upon one, hidden many. He looked away, and smiled.

_No matter where you are, I shall always be able to find you, Emer. Your secret is safe with me . . ._

Ayala's eyes searched the crowd. After a bit, she sighed and relaxed upon Tinviel.

_:Well?:_ asked the Companion.

_:I could not find her. It is better that way, I suppose . . .:_

_:Did you tell Legolas?:_

_:No. I . . . couldn't . . . the dream had not made much sense, anyway. What would I tell him?:_

_:It could be foresight.:_

_:Still...it was unclear. A child in my hands could mean . . . anything . . .:_

Ayala's mind-voice sounded unconvinced. She knew the dream had meant more than that, something deeper and important.

_:Tell your lover that that horse of his thinks too highly of himself,:_ said Tinviel angrily, breaking the uncomfortable pause. Ayala began to laugh a little.

"Tinviel says that your horse is a bit arrogant, Legolas," said Ayala.

_:A bit? A lot is more like it. You and Legolas can do whatever you wish; I do not need to like his horse, however.:_

Ayala blushed, and Tinviel trotted away, almost like a dance, and caught up to Ayon.

"What news, brother?"

Legolas took a moment to read the note Ayon had given him while Ayala and Tinviel spoke to Ayala's brother.

_Legolas,_

_I have gone back to Mirkwood. I will send word when the child has come._

_I wish you love,_

_Emer_

The curl of parchment folded in upon itself. He felt sick at the idea of Emer on the road alone, and even sicker at the way he had so easily abandoned his protection of her.

"What is it?" Ayala asked gently.

"Emer has left Lorien, bound for Mirkwood."

"Not by herself, surely?" Ayala's eyes were large.

"She did not say." Legolas watched the Mirkwood army moving away. Emer could be anywhere, prey to anyone. There was no way to reach her now. He bowed his head in shame at the way he and Emer had touched and gone their separate ways, as if none of it had ever happened. He knew better, and knew that this was not so for Emer. And here was Ayala, willing to forgive all his sins, why, he did not know now. His stomach lurched in fear.

May she arrive in Mirkwood unharmed.

He took Ayala's hand. Would the accursed battle ever begin? The waiting stabbed at them all. The parchment slipped from his fingers as he was drawn into Ayala's gaze, forgotten.

Ayala squeezed Legolas' hands.

"All will be well, Legolas," she said softly, reading more upon his mind then he was saying. "Protection comes in many forms . . ."

Tinviel turned her eyes for a second to look at Legolas . . . she seemed to be laughing.

"A part of me wishes that this battle would start soon," said Ayala. "Then we can get it over with. On the other hand . . ."

Ayala looked around, her eyes growing sad. "This battle is going to be hard upon us all . . ."


End file.
